Discussion utilisateur:Sombraline
Bonjour Sombraline ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Utilisateur:Sombraline. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) mars 13, 2011 à 15:28 ---- Comme je suis un bon petit soldat j'ai effacé une grande partie des conversations parce que ma page faisait le double de la taille limite autorisée :D Deuxième grand ménage... et troisième...et quatrième...et cinquième ---- Info 1. J'ai naviguée un peu partout et j'ai vu que tu avais voulu commander des lunettes Starkid mais que tu avais eue des problèmes avec la commande. Quel genre de problème ? Parce qu'avec des amies, on veut faire une commande groupée donc j'aimerais l'avis d'autres personnes qui ont déjà commandés. 2. Tu connaîtrais des gens intéressés par une commande de ce genre ? On est déjà 4 mais si d'autres personnes veulent se joindre à nous pour baisser le prix des frais de port, ça ne me dérange pas. Je voulais poster une annonce dans les commentaires de la page de Darren mais j'ai pas osée, de peur d'être un peu hors-sujet T.T SarangOllie septembre 4, 2011 à 20:15 (UTC) PS: Ouais, je connais "A Very French Starkid" mais la meuf qui se prends pour le double français de Lauren Lopez m'a tellement fait honte/pitié lors de l'avant-première française d'Harry Potter à Paris vu comment elle s'est affichée que... non, j'ai pas trop envie d'être associée à ça. Re Bon courage pour la fac ;) Y'a un truc qui me titille. Il est dit qu'une fille est brièvement introduite et après on parle de Sugar. Donc c'est 2 persos différents non ? Sheila ? *rêve* Un peu de Brittana ça me va. Par contre la fandom de Faberry je sens qu'on va l'entendre très bruyamment jusqu'à cet épisode. Après reste à savoir si ça sera ça mais ça me plait :) Bon par contre le truc qui me fout de mauvais poil sur le Wiki ce matin c'est que Soap a encore eu ses bugs (qui arrive toujours quand il passe 2eme du wikia. Etrange). Dieu merci c'est plus la galerie de Dianna. Mais ça me saoule. J'ai envie de tout laisser tomber en voyant ça. PS : Avant qu'un troll ne le fasse j'ai mis la section "saison 3" sur des pages personnages. J'espère que ça te dérange pas. Sinon j'ai remarqué une explosion de "J'aime" Facebook sur certaines pages. Ca prouve qu'il ya un peu plus de visiteurs :) Re *J'espère aussi que c'est Coldplay. Si j'entend "The Scientist" un jour dans la série je fais la fête pendant 3 jours. Guns & Roses n'a pas déjà été utilisés avec "Pink Houses" un truc dans le genre (même si c'était pas génial. Désolé Chris) *Mia Swier *inculte* ? Tumblr doit être en folie :) J'ai pensé tout de suite à elle mais comme j'ai vu ensuite "Sugar" je me suis dit que c'était bizarre qu'elle se répète sur une phrase du même genre mais avec "Sugar" marquait ce coup-ci. Celle de Mark a atteint les 69 "J'aime". La page d'accueil en a 26 (je suis dedans mais c'est pas une raison xD). Pour un site pas très connu c'est pas mal. Ensuite on a les progressions spectaculaires. Y'a moins d'une semaine j'aurais jurer que la page "Sam" en avait 4 et là 15 ce matin. Rachel en a 15 aussi. J'en ai vu pas mal dans la dizaine de j'aime. C'est pas énorme mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut on est pas beaucoup connu donc je trouve que c'est pas mal. Je crois en avoir vu dans la vingtaine mais du côté acteur ! Brochy Photoshoot pour Bliss. Y'a Ashley, y'a Darren mais où est Naya ? Ca fait déjà 2 fois qu'elle n'est pas là (apèrs le photoshoot Vogue) French Starkid Ouais, lors de l'avant-première française d'Harry Potter à Bercy, y'a le présentateur de la soirée qui a interviewé des gens dans la file pendant la journée et elle était dedans avec d'autres filles. Problème ÉNORME : La vidéo a été diffusée sur l'écran géant le soir-même devant plus de 6500 personnes... Et elle arrêtait pas de répéter "Starkid, Starkid, Starkid" à tout bout de champs... J'ai passée tout le temps de la diffusion à dire à ma voisine putain, j'ai honte d'être fan de Starkid, j'ai honte putain T_T Moi, ce que j'ai pas aimé c'est le fait de bloquer l'accès au groupe et qu'il faut que ta demande soit accepté pour en faire parti. C'est quoi?! Faut une preuve pour entrer ? Bah, depuis ce jour-là à Bercy, j'ai la même ENOOOOOOOOORME impression. Être associée à ce genre de fans, non merci. Pour les lunettes, si tu veux fait la commande groupée avec nous. On va la faire dans le mois et une paire de lunettes en plus ou en moins, ça va rien changer à nos prix. SarangOllie septembre 6, 2011 à 10:59 (UTC) What the devil's going on here ? Non, tu déconne ? Elles se sont disputées parce que 'Non, c'est moi qui suis depuis le plus longtemps dans le groupe, c'est une BLAGUE?! Tiens, ça me donne encore moins envie d'aller dans leur truc/ Ah oui, cette stupide gueguerre là... Qu'est-ce que ça me fait pitié... On s'en tape de qui est là depuis le plus longtemps, ça sert à rien. Et ça fait passer les fans pour des idiotes. Oui, oui ça rentre toujours. De toute façon, les frais de ports sont a se partager entre chaque personne. ça ferait 7personnes dans la commande. Je viens de voir, il nous offre 10$ si on prends 6 paires de luenttes :O C'est trop cool ça!! Par contre, vu que la commande va faire 146$ + les frais de port de minimum 16$, je vais pas pouvoir tout avancer =/ SarangOllie septembre 6, 2011 à 11:55 (UTC) PS: C'est encore pire que tout... Dites moi que les membres de Starkid n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de lire ça sinon, je dis que je suis pas fan. La honte de l'année quoi T.T Sans frais de port, 103€ mais avec les frais de port, ça fera 128€ parce que je vais prendre les frais à 35$ pour avoir le suivi Internet (plus rassurant). Avec mes amies, c'est organisé: j'attends que mon amie ait son argent de poche, je donne le feu vert pour envoyer l'argent et ensuite, je commande, enfin ma mère commande. PS1: Ouaip, par chèque ;) Je reçois le tout et ensuite, je réparti tout dans diverses enveloppes à bulles et je vous les envoie!! PS2: Euh oui. 35$/7=5$ par personne pour les frais de port. Ouaip, mon nom Twitter est SarangOllie et toi ? Quand j'aurais les commandes de tout le monde (dont les couleurs des lunettes), je ferais le calcul et donnerais le prix de sa commande à chaque personne. SarangOllie septembre 6, 2011 à 14:10 (UTC) Re *Non sérieux 4 nouveaux personnages c'est des blagues non ? C'est sur sur sur ? Pourquoi un gosse de 14 ans viendrait dans la série ? O_o Et pourquoi il devrait apprendre à nager ?Et les 3 autres gars ont dirait une agence secrète de super espions --' *Chris chantera-t-il un jour autre chose que du Broadway ? Je ne pense pas :S Darren j'ai peur du probable massacre :) Il était avec Demi Lovato ? :O C'est la journée "blague" ? xD Ah oui maintenant que tu me le dis je me souviens que tu avais du le marquer (ou Choupi) dans les commentaires et j'avais été voir sa tête (je suis repartie la voir d'ailleurs). Il a entièrement raison. Elle aurait les minettes de 10 ans au cul là (bien hystériques en plus) Ouais. Je suis de tout coeur avec eux (elles). Ou pas ^^ Je sais pas du tout je suis tombée dessus par hasard. *se joint à toi pour la danse de la pluie* (ça tombe bien il pleut chez moi encore haha) Cool :) Du HeMo plein de HeMo :D Brochy (qui revient de sa matinée de pré-rentrée et qui a déjà envie de pleurer) Je pense qu'on a maintenant eu assez de "trollismes" pour établir un classement là --' Après l'épisode 3x05 inventé, puis un personnage sortit tout droit de l'imagination d'un fan, puis que Quinn tue Lauren pour avoir l'amour de Puck et finit en prison, puis le gars qui te marque tout les jours que "Suzy Piment est moche c'est pour ça qu'elle pleure", nous avons le gars qui te vire complétement un couplet de "Don't Stop Believin" comme ça pour le fun ! *prend une batte de baseball* J'ai l'impression que les gens n'ont pas encore compris que c'était les paroles version CD --' Re Merci pour cette image :) Très bon montage. A peine arriver on nous a déjà plomber le moral avec le bac, le bac et euh le bac ?! Et ma classe est composée de moitié par des "minis-pouffes". J'ai horreur de ça et j'ai du mal à les supporter. C'est une bonne idée. Si on vois qu'une page revient souvent grâce aux trollismes --> bam bloquer. Les gens ouvriront des comptes comme ça ^^ Brochy Re C'est ce que je me dis. Mais tu as la tête encore en vacances, t'arrives et bam ! au taquet direct. Ca fout quand même un petit coup de pression. C'est mon rêve de faire ça. Ou un bon petit poing. Je vais avoir du boulot là x) Brochy Ouais :) Et puis si les poufs m'emmerd*** coup de converse dans leur talon :D PS : Je suis tombée sur ça "So, Sheila character was a classic "summer spoiler" case. She never existed at all". C'est le twitter de "OMGlee" celle dont tu tires les photos. est ce que c'est une source sure, je ne sais pas. Mais si ça confirme, je serais déçue. Sheila or not Pour moi c'est un "summer spoiler" : #Je pense que meme si Sugar c'est bon, Sheila peut être un "fake". #Avec l'arrivée des 4 autres personnages que tu m'as dit, je vois pas où y'aurait de la place pour elle même si ils ne sont que de passage. en plus tu rajoutes "Marcus / Bubba" (ou quelque soit son nom) + Sugar + Damian (Rory j'ai du mal avec ^^) + Samuel + la prof prévue + Lindsay + Alex = Trop. #L'identité de l'actrice n'a toujours pas été révélée. L'hypothèse que ce soit une surprise comme Marissa diminue. (En plus sur son twitter elle raconte qu'elle refait son appart" un truc dans le genre). Tout ses détails me fait penser qu'on ne la verra jamais Brochy Oui je crois qu'on s'est pas comprises x) Pour moi les summer spoilers ça me fait penser aux nombreux spoilers qu'on nous sort durant l'été et dont 1/3 ou 1/4 se révélent faux. Mais c'est dommage qu'elle est était abandonnée. Donc je pense que Sugar sera donc le "love interest" de Santana. Sugartana est là --' PS : Je viens de tomber sur la page Kurt Hummel dans la partie "Forces" : "Une faculté à découvrir les lotions capillaires" un truc dans le genre. Bon ok c'est marrant mais dans ce cas on marque sur la page de Brittany "Forces : sait parler aux chats" ou encore à Finn "Forces : capaciter à prendre un air crétin à chaque occasion". Tu en penses quoi (de la 1ere partie pas la 2eme) Pouf Ah oui, je suis un peu allée voir. Sur le profil de la première que tu m'as donné, elle disait se reconnaitre dans le profil d'un stalker et semblait en être fière... Dites-moi que c'est une blague ?! Ok, pour la commande, j'enregistre tout ça. Il me manque 1 couleur de lunettes + la confirmation qu'une amie à son argent de dispo + le retour de ma mère de Las Vegas (avec des RedVines) pour m'occuper de tout x) (+ le p-e ajout d'Ad0rmidera dans la commande). SarangOllie septembre 6, 2011 à 18:43 (UTC) PS: Oups, désolée pour le prénom T.T J'aime le concret. Je déteste attendre 150 ans pour faire quelques chose alors que je peux le faire directement. Surtout que avec ma pote, on s'est quoi ? Mardi dernier qu'on voulait faire une commande et on s'y est mis direct. Re *Je l'ai vu dans l'actualité récente. Depuis quand on met les photos promos de la saison sur la page du 1er épisode ? O_o Sinon je préfère cette photo là que celui du précédent tirage (avec les rideaux rouges) *Je sens que ça va avoir un rapport avec la licorne. J'espère que ça tournera pas au ridicule (je sais pas pourquoi je sens que ça va finir en crise de larmes ^^) *''"is much closer to home" J'ai pas trop compris. Est très proche de (?). Je présume que "home" ne veut pas dire maison dans cette phrase. Peut être la chorale de claquettes ? *Quinn est Sheila ? Elle nous fait quoi un dédoublement de personnalité ? O_o *Kurt & Mercedes se battent ? O_o Ou tout du moins "s'embrouillent". Mouais je sais pas si ça va vachement avancer les storylines surtout que j'ai lu une interview de Chris où en gros ils disaient que "Kurt & Rachel are best friends" donc il va aller voir Rachel pleurer un coup ou lui en parler et hop ! magie c'est rétablit. *Donc on verra Karofsky. Mais pas de Artie, de Brittany ou de Artie. Si on vire Tina c'est une bonne nouvelle :D *"Blaine doesn’t transfer right away." Blaine n'est pas tranféré (??). J'ai des problèmes de traductions aujourd'hui ^^ *Bonne idée pour Quinn. J'ai hâte de voir ça. *Klaine Kiss reste à savoir si ils vont nous le mettre au montage. *heartfelt ça signifie bien "touchante" en gros ? J'aime bien cette "amitié" donc ça me dérange pas. C'est juste que j'ai été très surprise de voir ça. Je pense qu'on s'y attend pas à le voir dans talents. On peut toujours le laisser mais c'est très surprenant. Brochy Re *Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle se met à chanter du AC/DC. Mais je trouve cette idée un peu nulle. Tu peux pas faire devenir comme ça quelqu'un en rockeuse et tout. Et surtout le "Joan Jett" féminin je pense qu'il est passé à la trappe. *Pour moi = Mercedes à un petit ami. Kurt & Rachel meilleurs amis = Ils vont vite se remettre de la dispute. Mercedes va voir je sais toujours pas son nom, Kurt va trouver refuge près de Rachel et l'affaire réglée. Je vois ça comment. *C'est bizarre quand même qu'il soit alors dans le numéro de groupe du 3x01. A moins qu'ils vont nous expliquer le truc par "Il es parti régler quelques affaires". *D'accord merci de l'a traduction/ . *Fait 5 danses de la pluie même si il fait beau* : ''Lauren sera bien présente dans le season premiere. Cependant, il semblerait qu’elle ne fasse plus partie de la chorale et que sa romance avec Puck soit terminée. Thanks Grilled Cheesus :) Brochy Re O_o C'est quoi de ce truc ? Remarque je me souviens qu'il y'a quelques semaines on avait eu une notification en tant qu'admin" pour la nouvelle version du Wikia. Je crois qu'elle vient d'arriver x) C'est du 100% fiabilité alors ^^ Mais c'est vrai que c'est exactement les mêmes mais toi en plus rapide xD Brochy Re toujours :) Oui c'est vrai. Je pense que sur leur twitter ils les "balancent" comme ils viennent. Faudrait que j'y fasse un tour . Peut être c'est une "surprise" qu'on nous garde. Mais quand même faut avouer que c'est très bizarre qu'on ait rien d'elle ! Tu la suis sur Twitter ou pas ? J'avoue ne même aps savoir c'est quoi son pseudo ^^ Brochy Re Alors là faut m'expliquer quelque chose : On nous pond depuis deux saisons que la chorale c'est des loosers et qu'on nous rabache qu'ils ont du mal à trouver des membres. Et là bam ! 2eme chorale qui a plein de monde O_o J'ai pas compris un truc par contre : Britt" passe l'audition West Side Story ? Comme toi je ne connais que de nom. Ils ont du déjà en chanter (il suffit d'aller regarder les chansons de Shelbyn de Rachel ou de Kurt ^^) Dans les 2 cas, on voit encore du Blaine, y'était pas censé ne pas être là ? Je parie ce que tu veux mais je sens qu'on va en avoir tout plein du Blaine cette saison. Ca me soule. Par contre j'aime bien l'idée de voir Lindsay plus que 2 épisodes. En plus en la mettant "élève" de MKinley, les scénaristes peuvent la faire soit disparaître en cours de route soit la prolongé. Bon y'a un truc qui me casse les *****, c'est que y'a une manie qui s'est propagée sur le Wikia. A chaque fois qu'il y'a un nom de personnage y'a un lien vers sa page. Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'a voir 50 fois le même lien sur la même page. Problème je peux pas râler tout le monde le fait ! Brochy (qui n'a qu'une envie : dormir plus de 5heures d'affilée= : affilée et qui a déjà envie de pleurer sous la masse de devoirs J'ai trouvé l'article sur gf et non effectivement je me suis trompée, Brittany passe pas l'audition ^^ Sinon j'ai trouvé ça : ''Dans le 3×03, Mike obtiendra un A- à un test de chimie, qui attisera les foudres de son père. Ce dernier le poussera à quitter la chorale pour se focaliser sur ses études. Comme le petit ami de Tina aura du mal à choisir son chemin de vie, il va recevoir le soutien étonnant de la part d’une source inattendue. ''Je ne sais pas si c'est pire que Lucy Caboosey ou pas --' Lauren ne sera plus dans les ND et quittera Puck dans la même occasion (Quick arrive doucement ...) mais on la verra toujours à McKinley. M.A.J n°72 : Je suis en train de penser à bloquer la page TGP saison 1 elle est assez complète et il n'y a plus rien à ajouter dessus. Je vais le faire et quand tu seras de retour tu me diras ce que tu en penses. news Salut ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Ton été s'est bien passé ? As-tu regardé le nouveau épisode de Glee ? Bisous Choupi